


С самого начала у нас был Великий план, и мы его придерживались

by Wisedo, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: В 42 ДБЯ всё пошло не по плану. В результате многомесячной медитации Сила не была сломлена, а выдала джедаям местоположение двух ситов.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 4





	С самого начала у нас был Великий план, и мы его придерживались

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, тут есть смерти персонажей, здоровые отношения, местами встречается необоснованный флафф, намёки на слэш, альтернативное развитие событий начиная с третьей части романа «Дарт Плэгас».
> 
> Автор: [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

Батончики из сушёного мяса были ужасными на вкус, но Сидиус прекрасно понимал, что если он сейчас перестанет есть, то кого-нибудь убьёт. Вариантов было не так уж и много. Учитель ему ещё нужен был живым, даже несмотря на то, что тот уже битый час обсуждал с Сэном Хиллом программу развития капиталов Дамаска на ближайшее столетие. Больше всего, конечно, хотелось убивать джедаев. Но учитель был прав, они вдвоём бы не справились со штурмовой группой из двадцати человек, и в данный момент побег был единственным верным решением.

Дарт Сидиус вскрыл упаковку очередного батончика из мяса ботана и решил, что производителей этих батончиков хочется убить не меньше, чем джедаев. Первый батончик был ужасно кислым. Десятый уже казался сладким, а шестнадцатый даже приторным. Но Сидиус всё равно сидел и ел.

Корабль всё ещё висел у ретранслятора голосети. «Я планирую вернуть себе “Капиталы Дамаска” после того, как джедаи будут уничтожены», — сказал учитель перед тем, как связаться с Сэном. Но Сидиус считал это неправильной расстановкой приоритетов, он сам ни за что не стал бы тратить драгоценное время на что-то, что теперь пригодится ему в лучшем случае лет через сто. Ситуация казалась абсурдной… Предполагалось, что в результате многомесячной медитации тёмная сторона возвысится, а не что Сила сообщит ордену координаты лаборатории на Аборе.

Голокоммуникатор выключился, кабина погрузилась во тьму. 

— Сидиус, тебе не надо ни с кем связаться? — спросил Плэгас.

— Учитель, но как они нас нашли? — спросил в ответ Сидиус, проигнорировав вопрос учителя.

— В этой галактике около десяти тысяч джедаев. Чтобы найти источник возмущения, достаточно знать точное время получения сигнала и положение в пространстве каждого сотого.

— И вы и правда думали, что они не вычислят?

— Или всё, или ничего, — похоже, Плэгас кого-то цитировал, но Сидиус не мог вспомнить, кому принадлежали эти слова. — Так вот, мы пришли ко второму варианту. Если собираешься звонить, у тебя есть десять минут.

Распределение времени было нечестным. Хотя Палпатину, в отличие от Хего Дамаска, было некому целый час рассказывать, как жить дальше. Работа сенатора тоже была ответственной, но всё же не настолько. Палпатин не собирался сейчас никому звонить, а вот Сидиусу, наверное, всё же стоило.

Дориане потребовалось три минуты, чтобы ответить на звонок. На Корусанте было далеко за полночь, и Кинман выглядел немного растерянным. Общие фразы про Силу и древний орден ожидаемо не произвели на Дориану никакого впечатления. Зато дружеское пожатие шеи заставило серьёзно подойти к вопросу.

Конечно, Сидиус немного не так представлял себе свой выход из тени, и узким кругом избранных лиц должен был стать кто-нибудь более значимый, но выбирать особо не приходилось: уж лучше так, чем добровольно-принудительно выйти из тени стараниями ордена.

Обещание карьерного роста заинтересовало Дориану, и разговор закончился на вполне позитивной ноте. Когда Сидиус торжественно произнёс: «Место сенатора от сектора Чоммелль скоро освободится, и только от твоих действий будет зависеть, сможешь ли ты занять этот пост», — Дориана склонил голову в уважительном полупоклоне.

Эта информация потеряла бы ценность через неделю, когда Палпатин не вышел бы на работу, или на следующее утро, если бы ордену хватило смелости, наглости или ума объявить в межпланетный розыск Шива Палпатина и Хего Дамаска, предположительно пытавшихся нарушить баланс в Силе. Но сейчас сведения о том, что Палпатин, скорее всего, покинет свой пост, всё ещё оставались весьма ценными, и Сидиус надеялся, что Дориана будет признателен за то, что первым узнал о предстоящей смене сенатора.

Теперь можно было лететь дальше. Откинув капюшон, Сидиус посмотрел на учителя:

— Куда мы летим?

— На Миркр.

— Почему на Миркр?

— Потому что ни один форсъюзер в трезвом уме и здравой памяти не сунется на Миркр.

— Учитель, если мы и правда собираемся на Миркр, то вам сначала надо вылечить шею.

Плэгас провёл рукой по дыхательной маске, словно сомневаясь.

— На Миркре вы это сделать уже не сможете, — Сидиус понимал, что они потеряют сейчас ещё несколько часов на лечение, но лететь на планету без доступа к Силе с неидеальным здоровьем было довольно глупо. — Налоговые вычеты по инвалидности вам теперь всё равно не нужны. А если «Капиталы Дамаска» не конфискуют, порежете себе потом шею, как было.

Ткани стягивались медленно, словно Дарт Плэгас не хотел расставаться со своим прошлым. Через пять часов, когда Плэгас наконец снял дыхательную маску, о событиях в Склонённом круге напоминал только бледный шрам.

— Шрам тоже уберите.

— Сидиус, мы летим не на конкурс красоты.

— Как муун, вы уже выделяетесь. Как муун со шрамом, вы будете выделяться ещё сильнее.

Дарт Плэгас вздохнул и продолжил лечение.

***

Сидиус проснулся, лёжа на диване, из-за того, что Плэгас, сидевший на том же диване, задумчиво перебирал его волосы.

Конспиративные квартиры, конечно, не должны были отличаться размером или удобством, но Сидиус считал, что было бы неплохо, будь в их распоряжении что-нибудь получше одной комнаты и кухни.

Сидиус открыл глаза. Учитель читал. Пытаясь устроиться на диване поудобнее, Сидиус повернулся на другой бок, но учитель всё неправильно понял, поднял его и перенёс на расстеленный в углу матрас. Сидиус обнял Плэгаса за шею, не собираясь отпускать. «Сидиус», — прозвучало не то нежно, не то осуждающе, и Сидиус всё же отпустил. Плэгас ещё раз погладил его по волосам и вернулся к чтению.

Миркр был воистину ужасной планетой, на ней пропадала не только связь с Силой, но и чувство особенности.

— Во всём виновата Сила. Если бы не она, я бы всё ещё был сенатором.

— Без неё ты бы никогда им не стал, — ответил учитель, не отрываясь от книги.

— Нас бы не вычислили.

— Надо будет взять с собой пару ящерок.

— Вы же думали о том, что вас могут вычислить?

Плэгас кивнул.

— Значит, у вас должны быть тайники на этот случай? Запасы денег, оборудование, оружие, корабли?

Плэгас снова кивнул.

— Тогда чего мы тут ждём?

— Пока джедаи успокоятся. Ты же не думаешь, что у меня где-то припрятано оружие, способное разом уничтожить весь орден?

— Нет.

Сидиус сел на матрасе, задумчиво посмотрел на стену и продолжил:

— Месяц. Я уже месяц не появлялся на Корусанте.

— В лучшем случае у тебя отключат горячую воду. В худшем — в твоей квартире посменно дежурит несколько джедаев в ожидании твоего возвращения.

— И на работе не был.

— И что? Если хочешь, позвони Дориане и узнай, что все справляются и без тебя.

Учитель был, как всегда, прав. Но признавать это не хотелось.

— Но мы ведь не можем просто сидеть тут, надеясь, что о нас все забудут?

— У тебя есть другие варианты?

— А что, если мы попробуем поговорить с джедаями?

— И как ты себе это представляешь?

— Сейчас не времена Бэйна, нас не будут убивать за сам факт нашего существования, нас будут арестовывать. Я, например, знаю Ронара Кима.

— «Я убил твоего отца, чтобы занять его должность» — не лучшие вводные для переговоров.

— Если бы я был канцлером, я бы не дал растрачивать бюджетные средства таким образом.

— Сидиус, если бы ты был канцлером с личной армией, а в этой галактике где-то скрывались бы двое последних джедаев, ты бы не успокоился, пока не увидел их трупы.

— Джедаи видели труп Бэйна.

— Это был не Бэйн.

— Но они верили в то, что это был Бэйн. Нам надо просто предъявить два убедительных трупа.

— И где ты собираешься достать два убедительных трупа?

— Мы их вырастим. Учитель, вы же исследовали создание жизни?

— Создание жизни, а не своих точных копий.

— Точные копии умеют создавать на Камино.

— Сидиус, по прекрасно понятным тебе причинам я не могу заказать у них наши клоны.

— Почему?

— Потому что тогда джедаи могут узнать, что клоны были клонами.

— Закажите у них оборудование для клонирования.

— И это не могу сделать я. Если бы с нами был 11-4Д, — начал Плэгас.

— Его с нами нет.

— Я могу попробовать с ним связаться.

— Учитель, он остался на Аборе. Неужели вы верите в то, что за месяц джедаи его не взломали?

— У 11-4Д хорошие системы защиты.

— И в то, что дроид радостно не сдал нас джедаям, вы тоже верите? Учитель, нам нужен просто дроид.

— Нужен не просто дроид, а дроид с правдоподобной легендой, представляющий кого-то, кому каминоанцы с радостью продадут камеру для клонирования, не задавая лишних вопросов.

— И у вас, конечно же, есть на примете дроид, который согласится слетать на Камино с правдоподобной легендой, при этом представляя чьи-то интересы? Я на прошлой неделе видел на рынке дроида-переводчика. Он, конечно, не заменит вам 11-4Д, но после перепрошивки и покраски вполне сможет слетать на Камино.

— Сидиус, мы не будем покупать дроида-переводчика. У меня есть более подходящий кандидат.

***

— Учение ситов умрет вместе с нами, — обречённо заявил Сидиус.

— Есть ещё Мол.

— То, что сможет возродить Мол, будет в лучшем случае клубом единоборств.

— Сидиус, не переживай, против нашего корыта всего десять кораблей.

— И нам надо было лететь на своём корабле, а не менять его на подержанный.

— Ты сам говорил, что наш корабль моментально вычислят джедаи.

— Но мы же взяли с собой исаламири!

— Именно поэтому вокруг нас сейчас всего лишь пираты.

Плэгас, улыбнувшись, щёлкнул тумблером, выходя на связь с кораблями противника:

— Говорит корыто-два. Пожалуйста, выдвиньте свои требования.

Сидиус с самого начала считал идею лететь на Тарис плохой. При подлёте к планетам корабли должны встречать пограничники, а не пираты с лучом захвата.

Три ни́кто ходили по кораблю, обыскивая каждый угол, а Сидиус всё ещё не знал, ни сколько пиратов сейчас сидит на десяти кораблях противника, ни о чём они думают. Хотя про последнее можно было сказать и без Силы. И всё же… Сидиус наклонился к Плэгасу и тихо спросил:

— Как думаете, нас будут сдавать или убивать?

— Второе. Они явно не знают, кто мы, и я не собираюсь им об этом рассказывать.

Пираты тем временем ухитрились найти тайник, о существовании которого Сидиус раньше не подозревал. Тайник, к несчастью, оказался пустым. Ругаясь на все звёзды, планеты, хаттов и криффовых ящериц, ни́кто направились к стыковочному шлюзу, так ничего и не взяв.

— Когда они покинут корабль и отстыкуются, нас собьют, — прошептал Сидиус.

— Если ты их сейчас зарежешь, и они не покинут этот корабль, то нас тоже собьют, — ответил Плэгас, — только вместе с пристыкованным к нам кораблём, с которым мы никогда не сможем уйти в гиперпространство из-за мощностей наших двигателей.

— Учитель, а мы можем приостановить воздействие исаламири на Силу?

— Приостановить — нет. Но мёртвые исаламири не блокируют Силу.

Когда за ни́кто закрылся шлюз, обе исаламири расстались с жизнью, и всё сразу стало лучше. Всё, если не считать того, что против них по-прежнему было десять недружелюбно настроенных кораблей. Зато теперь было ясно, что на них было ровно сорок три ни́кто и одна обезьяноящерица, что хорошо объясняло нелюбовь ни́кто к ящерам и их нежелание взять исаламири с собой.

— Сидиус, ты сможешь взять под контроль оператора луча захвата?

Одного оператора для побега было явно недостаточно. Надо было брать ещё и ни́кто за орудиями. Девять штук — и пираты уничтожат сами себя. Контролировать девять ни́кто было бы просто, будь они открыты и готовы к сотрудничеству, а вот влезть в их головы так, чтобы они ничего не заметили, было уже в разы сложнее. Для надёжности стоило подобрать другие цели, не столь напряжённые.

— Учитель, я не смогу одновременно применить майндтрик к двадцати ни́кто на шести кораблях, — ответил Сидиус через минуту размышлений.

— Применяй боевую медитацию.

— Боевая медитация не замедлит их, а ускорит.

— Их замедлит прекращение боевой медитации.

План казался довольно глупым. Но времени для того, чтобы предложить более надёжный план, у Сидиуса не было. Ни́кто и так горели желанием побыстрее разобраться с кораблём и отловить себе более солидную цель, а почувствовав поддержку товарищей, они только укрепились в своём желании, и тут Сидиус присоединил к их дружной компании обезьяноящерицу. Ни один из ни́кто не понял, к чему стремилась и о чём в данный момент мечтала эта криффова ящерица, зато каждый из них мечтал теперь только об одном: чтобы эта ящерица замолчала и исчезла из их головы. Сидиус тоже мечтал, но медитацию нельзя было прекращать.

Учитель, похоже, понял, что психическая атака удалась. По направлению к кораблю, оснащённому лучом захвата, полетела торпеда, а их корыто, задрав нос, совершило прыжок в гиперпространство, судя по всему, без предварительного расчёта траектории.

***

— Дарт Сидиус, присаживайтесь, погода сегодня чудесна, не правда ли? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, виконт продолжил: — Уирри, любовь моя, блинчики просто восхитительны!

До прибытия на Вджун Сидиусу никогда не приходилось говорить о погоде, последних веяниях моды и здоровье чьих-то троюродных племянников, этим всегда занимался Палпатин. И за прошедшие тринадцать месяцев Дарт Сидиус начал питать такое же отвращение к разговорам за едой, как и Дарт Плэгас. Получив камеру клонирования, Сидиус предпочёл бы не задерживаться на Вджуне и переместиться на более нейтральную территорию. Но Плэгас был уверен в лояльности виконта, и два сита оставались в замке Малро.

Виконт и виконтесса Малро были очень милыми людьми, хотя виконтесса и была немного не в себе, а виконт поклонялся тёмной стороне каким-то довольно изощрённым способом, что, впрочем, нисколько не мешало Плэгасу обсуждать с ним исследования мидихлориан. Кроме того, виконт оказался ужасно полезен, он без лишних вопросов согласился послать своего дроида-лакея на Камино. Виконт даже сам придумал красивую историю про то, что любимая вджунская лисица виконтессы Уирри заболела, и поэтому ему срочно нужно создать клона, чтобы не расстраивать дорогую супругу. И, к величайшему удивлению Дарта Сидиуса, когда через месяц дроид возвратился с камерой и подробными инструкциями по её использованию, виконт действительно первым делом клонировал лису. Дарт Плэгас не возражал, обосновав это тем, что эксперименты сначала надо ставить на животных и только потом переходить к разумным расам. Три следующих клона тоже были лисами, последняя из них наглядно показала, что ускорять процесс развития больше, чем в пятнадцать раз, лучше не стоит, и для создания клонов было решено ограничиться проверенным методом «год за месяц».

Сегодня заканчивался инкубационный период у первого из их клонов, после пяти месяцев, Плэгас собирался наконец-то достать своего клона из пробирки. Когда Сидиус, извинившись перед хозяевами, покинул завтрак и пришёл в лабораторию, клон Плэгаса уже сидел на столе, закутанный в белую шёлковую простыню, расшитую гербами дома Малро, и смотрел на Сидиуса кристально-голубыми глазами. Сидиус остановился, взглянул на учителя, потом снова на клона.

— Что-то пошло не так, у него глаза другого цвета, — печально констатировал он.

Конечно, вероятность успеха клонирования должна была достигать девяноста процентов, но нельзя было исключать, что они попали в другие десять, и клона придётся растить заново.

— Они ещё пожелтеют, — заявил Плэгас, — в моём свидетельстве о рождении цвет глаз был записан как голубой.

Мысль о том, что когда-то у них с учителем совпадал цвет глаз, была довольно забавной. Сидиус облокотился на стол, внимательно рассматривая маленького мууна:

— Учитель, а вы были довольно милым. — А потом добавил: А можно я вашему клону нос сломаю?

— Сидиус!

— Или вы сами сломаете? А то сейчас не похож.

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что похож на меня он станет в лучшем случае лет через семь.

— Вы же не планируете ещё семь лет сидеть на Вджуне? За это время нас или найдут тут джедаи, или же нас им выдадут.

— Сидиус, баланс Силы на Вджуне был нарушен ещё задолго до нас, с виконтом Малро я никогда тесно не общался до этого года, но тёмная сторона открывает двери, которые для многих навсегда останутся закрытыми. Если тебе нужны исторические примеры, вспомни Хеттона. И не забывай, что нам ещё предстоит вывести твою копию. И я сомневаюсь, что это получится с первого раза.

— А ещё виконтесса уже который день просит вывести ей лису, которая бы дольше оставалась щеночком, а это займёт камеру ещё месяца на три.

— Сидиус, поверь мне, вывести лису будет в разы проще, чем тебя.

Тем временем клон попытался встать, запутался в простыне и чуть не рухнул со стола.

— Сидиус, — голос учителя теперь звучал неуверенно, — ты же умеешь воспитывать детей?

***

— Учитель, вы должны что-нибудь с ним сделать.

— С кем?

— С вашим клоном.

— Он тебя не слушает? С ним поговорить?

— Нет, позаниматься боем на световых мечах.

— Сидиус, с каких пор у тебя проблемы с боем на световых мечах?

— С тех самых, как его руки стали длиннее моих.

— А если точнее?

— Вторую неделю.

— Есть ли ещё что-то, чего я пока не знаю о своём клоне?

— Вроде ничего особенного. За этот год ваш клон научился прекрасно читать и писать как на общегалактическом, так и на древнеситском, на котором он сейчас умеет даже рассуждать о таких абстрактных понятиях, как добро, зло и кодекс джедаев, последний он активно осуждает.

Плэгас удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Хотя в последнее время я думал о том, что наличие двух Плэгасов в одном замке сильно усложняет коммуникацию, поэтому можно дать вашему клону какое-нибудь имя, возможно, даже дать титул «Дарт», но, зная то, что клону придётся умереть как Дарту Плэгасу, я не до конца уверен, будет ли правильно называть его по-другому при жизни.

— Сидиус, ты же не сказал ему, что…

— Сказал. Он знает, что ему придётся пожертвовать собой ради меня.

Плэгас тяжело вздохнул:

— И?

— Он отнёсся к этому с пониманием.

— Ладно, как ты хочешь его назвать?

— Дарт Фибер.

— И в честь чего ты собираешься дать ему имя Дарт Фибер?

— В честь простуды.

— А ничего лучше простуды ты не смог придумать?

— На той неделе он простудился. Но если вам не нравится простуда, то я могу назвать его в честь оспы или ветрянки.

— Сидиус, давай остановимся на Плэгасе младшем.

Хронометр на стене тихо пискнул, сигнализируя о начале нового часа. Дарт Плэгас записал показания датчиков на камере клонирования в блокнот и снял лабораторный халат:

— Ладно, я позанимаюсь с клоном. Присмотри пока за своим.

Кивнув, Сидиус сел на стул перед камерой клонирования. Клон плавал в растворе бакты, индикаторы равномерно мигали зелёным.

Когда дверь в лабораторию открылась, Сидиус понял, что уснул, но индикаторы продолжали мигать зелёным, а это значило, что ничего плохого не случилось. В дверях стояла виконтесса с лисёнком на руках. Её лисица с замедленным ростом плохо ела, и ей приходилось каждые шесть часов давать витамины, но виконтесса отказывалась усыпить лису и сделать новую, она собиралась заботиться о ней до последнего. Положив в пасть лисе таблетки, виконтесса села рядом с Сидиусом и тоже стала смотреть на клона:

— Я считаю, что из него вырастет очень милый молодой человек.

Сидиус молча кивнул. Вспоминая свою молодость, он в этом сильно сомневался, но спорить с виконтессой всё равно было бессмысленно. Она посмотрела на клона с нескрываемой нежностью, а потом вдруг предложила:

— Хотите, я ему что-нибудь предскажу?

— Спасибо, но лучше не стоит, — ответил Сидиус.

— Но у меня прекрасно получается! — запротестовала виконтесса.

— Ваша милость, вы же ничего не предсказывали клону Плэгаса?

— Почему не предсказывала? Предсказывала! Что умрёт молодым, — она принялась загибать пальцы, — что никогда не встретится с матерью, что найдёт своё счастье, а потом потеряет…

Сидиус тяжело вздохнул. Теперь ему предстояло провести с клоном разъяснительную работу о неточности и ненадёжности предсказаний такого рода и надеяться, что у Плэгаса младшего найдётся достаточно ума, чтобы в них не верить.

***

— Учитель, у нас проблемы. Ваш клон не отнёсся с пониманием к тому, что мой клон тоже должен погибнуть. Они сбежали.

— Клоны не будут бегать от нас вечно, рано или поздно они вернутся. Я бы вернулся.

— А я бы сдал нас джедаям.

— У вас это взаимно. И что ты предлагаешь?

— Нам надо уезжать.

— Сидиус, ты же видишь, у меня эксперимент, — Плэгас обвёл широким жестом какую-то установку, занимавшую сейчас треть лаборатории.

— И что делает ваша установка? В двух словах?

— Если в двух словах, то она воскрешает лису.

— Ничего страшного не случится, если лиса не воскреснет.

— А если подробнее, то установка занимается поиском и сбором мидихлориан лисы в радиусе двух световых лет, я исходил из предположения, что мидихлорианы двигаются с досветовыми скоростями. И если мои рассчёты верны, то лиса воскреснет через пять дней.

— Но вы тут в эти пять дней не нужны. Вы уже сделали всё, что надо.

— Сидиус, во-первых, я хочу знать результаты, во-вторых, если в ходе эксперимента что-то пойдёт не так, то это установка в лучшем случае сломает на Вджуне экологическую систему.

Вджун был замечательной планетой, но в данный момент собственная безопасность была для Сидиуса важнее. Он обошёл установку вокруг, всё ещё не понимая, как именно она устроена. Даже 11-4Д понимал не все эксперименты Дарта Плэгаса, виконт Малро тоже бы не понял, но оставалась вероятность, что виконт всё же разбирается в установках по сбору мидихлориан, и Сидиусу нужно было какое-то решение.

— Введите виконта в курс дела, он сможет переслать вам результаты.

Плэгас потянулся за комлинком.

— И всё же я решительно не понимаю, что могло пойти не так, — продолжил Сидиус. — Полтора года ваш клон был сама ответственность и дисциплинированность, а тут вдруг.

— Сидиус, пожалуйста, помолчи. Я же не говорю тебе, что ты плохой учитель.

— И правильно делаете. Как учитель я просто замечателен. Ваш клон знал общегалактический, древнеситский, хаттский.

— Зачем ему хаттский?

— А вам он зачем? — Сидиус глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — При всём уважении к вашим партнёрам, я рассчитывал, что на Татуине вас сдадут джедаям.

— Гардулла бы не стала.

Палпатин самодовольно кивнул:

— Именно! Вот поэтому ваше появление на Татуине выглядело бы правдоподобно.

— Сидиус, мы сейчас не полетим на Татуин.

— Почему?

— Потому что минуту назад ты сам сказал, что там нас сдадут. Учись делегировать полномочия, отправь туда Мола.

— Но, учитель…

— Мол должен быть в состоянии выследить мууна двадцати семи лет с десятилетним мальчиком на планете, население которой не составляет даже полумиллиона.

— А куда тогда поедем мы?

— Вейланд.

Сидиус хотел спросить: «Почему Вейланд?» Но вместо этого получилось:

— А где Вейланд?

— Недалеко отсюда, сектор N-7.

— Мне не нравится то, что в том секторе находится Миркр. Может, в этот раз я выберу планету?

— Если ты выберешь планету, на которой у тебя есть геотермическая электростанция и гора с системой пещер, в которых можно обустроить лабораторию, то я буду только за.

***

— Мне надо встретиться с вами, — говорил Мол.

После катастрофы на Вджуне Мол два месяца не выходил на связь, а теперь он звонил по незашифрованному каналу, чтобы сообщить, что никого не нашёл. Это было ужасно недальновидно с его стороны. Джедаи искали ситов по всей галактике, и Мол ставил под удар не только себя, но и Сидиуса. Конечно, отследить вызов, идущий через Тибрин, было бы довольно сложно, и Сидиус верил, что джедаи не справились бы с этой задачей, как не справился бы с ней и сам Мол. Но договариваться о встрече, рисковать раскрытием своего местоположения и местоположения учителя?

А что, если всё было наоборот? Что, если Мол звонил сейчас именно для этого? Нет, Мол бы не решился на такое. И ещё Дарт Мол никогда бы сам до такого не додумался. Хотя, если он на самом деле нашёл клонов, и они надоумили его сдать Сидиуса джедаям… Дарт Сидиус вспомнил их короткий разговор: Мол ни разу не назвал Сидиуса «мастер». Прискорбно. Сидиус ответил:

— Хорошо. Через три дня, на Тайнике, в тринадцать по местному времени.

Корабль Мола приземлился на Тайнике в час без пятнадцати. Без десяти — в атмосферу вошла ударная группа джедаев. А в тринадцать ноль-ноль по луне ударили орбитальной бомбардировкой. На этом запись пробдроида прекращалась.

— Сидиус, больше никаких учеников. У меня не хватит недвижимости для их уничтожения, — прокомментировал запись Дарт Плэгас.

И всё же магистр Дамаск успел нажить довольно полезных врагов. Сидиус прекрасно понимал, что ради его уничтожения никто бы не стал затрачивать такую огневую мощь. Сидиус ждал, что после уничтожения Тайника орден выдвинет гранам какие-нибудь обвинения, но орден молчал. К сожалению, уничтожение Мола не решало проблему с клонами. Сидиус предлагал снова переехать, но на этот раз Плэгас отказался. Он всё ещё был уверен, что клоны вернутся.

— Не проще ли сразу сдаться ордену? — протестовал Сидиус.

— Ты повторяешься.

— Вот, например, когда Экзар Кун…

— Сидиус, тогда трава была зеленее, звёзды теплее, а Йода моложе. Скажи мне, где ты, а где Экзар Кун? И сколько, по твоему мнению, джедаев к тебе присоединится?

Лаборатория в горе Тантисс разрасталась, Плэгас привёз себе с Миркра десяток исаламири и пытался изучать их воздействие на Силу. Сидиус думал о том, что было бы неплохо начать растить новых клонов. Однако, учитывая полный провал первой попытки, пока не решался выступить с подобным предложением. Но учитель снова оказался прав. Как и говорил Плэгас, клоны вернулись сами. Через семь лет после побега.

Клон Сидиуса, постаревший, обезображенный, больше не представляющий опасности. И клон Плэгаса, полный решимости найти секрет бессмертия в ближайшие несколько месяцев. Учитель сказал: «Изучай», — и с тех пор два мууна дни и ночи проводили в лаборатории. Клон Палпатина тоже был там, Плэгас бы сказал: «Как подопытный»; его клон сказал бы: «Как тот, кому мы хотим помочь».

Сидя рядом со своим клоном, можно было часами рассуждать о воздействии тёмной стороны Силы на живые организмы, о хрупкости человеческого тела и о скоротечности времени. Вывод был один: в своей погоне за бессмертием учитель был не так уж и не прав. Сидиус тоже не хотел умирать. Не так — лёжа в бреду на узкой кровати, ничего не помня про себя, никого не узнавая, общаясь не то с Силой, не то с голосами в своей голове.

Находиться в одной лаборатории с двумя муунами было невозможно. Более того, это было никому из них не нужно. И Сидиус вернулся к изучению того, что осталось от библиотеки. Конспект Андедду требовал использования клонов. Когда-то Плэгас давал Сидиусу и сам голокрон — с комментарием, что, если эксперименты Плэгаса не принесут должных результатов, у Сидиуса должен быть выбор. Но хранитель голокрона был просто невыносим, он всегда ходил вокруг да около, никогда не доходя до сути и не переставая поучать и наставлять Сидиуса. Когда Сидиус не выдержал и пожаловался Плэгасу на то, что Андедду ведёт себя так, словно это он учитель Сидиуса, Плэгас изъял первоисточник и выдал Сидиусу краткий конспект.

В любом случае рассчитывать на клонов Сидиус пока был не готов. Тем более Андедду был не единственным повелителем ситов, умевшим продлевать свою жизнь. Не меньший интерес представляли записи Дарта Ревана о бое против ученика на Звёздной кузнице. Метод Дарта Малака возвращал здоровье, Силу, уверенность в себе и в завтрашнем дне — в общем, всё, кроме отрезанных челюстей. Но для этого требовались живые джедаи. А если брать за основу бессмертия высасывание Силы из джедаев, от великого плана пришлось бы отказаться. Или хотя бы переформулировать его цели и заменить истребление джедаев захватом власти в галактике с контролируемым уменьшением численности форсъюзеров до нескольких сотен, для оздоровительных целей.

Но идеи Дарта Малака не оценил ни Дарт Плэгас, ни его клон. Последний, печально глядя на клона Сидиуса, заявил:

— Этот метод ему уже не поможет, он уже не сможет никого выпить.

— Зато этот метод поможет мне не кончить, как он, — возразил Сидиус.

— Не говорите так, мы уже почти открыли, — клон внезапно замолчал.

Дарт Плэгас считал, что приближающийся дедлайн мотивирует эффективнее искать решения поставленных задач, Дарт Сидиус же считал, что дедлайны скорее помогают зарабатывать нервные срывы, чем делать научные открытия.

В любом случае это «почти» оказалось всё же слишком далеко.

Через три дня клон Сидиуса умер. Его смерть была больше всего похожа на смерть четвёртого клона вджунской лисицы. Клоны быстро росли и умирали они тоже быстро. В какой-то момент Сидиус просто почувствовал это. Когда он дошёл до лаборатории, Дарт Плэгас уже отключал тело от аппаратуры. Он уже не пытался вернуть это тело к жизни. Это всё равно было бы безрезультатно. Клон Плэгаса стоял рядом и беззвучно плакал.

Жужжание светового меча было до боли громким. Последний из клонов пошатнулся и осел на пол, недоумённо взглянул на Сидиуса, а потом упал на гладкий пол. Дарт Плэгас, казалось, тоже был в недоумении.

— Сидиус, он ещё мог бы помочь мне с исследованиями.

— Не мог. — Сидиус выключил меч. — У него пропала мотивация. Вы были правы, нам не нужны ученики. Нужны клоны. Мы вырастим новых, и на этот раз они вступят в контакт с джедаями под моим непосредственным контролем. Никакого самосознания, никаких проблем.


End file.
